Power Measurement
Power is one's overall abilities. It can be measured with the ''Tumbletop Magical Power Instrument. ''Maquintiporians were the second most powerful beings based on their base power level (99% of them were born with a power level exceeding 10,000).This was part of the reason the Wraiths had them wiped out. Power can be increased through training. Another, less common way is to drink a potion imbued with a tiny piece of Dragon's Flame in it. This can increase the user's power level many times over (Max drank a potion made by Ben and his power increased to 31,400). The most famous user of this was Ben of Tirithgol himself, as when he drank a potion imbued with his own fire, his power level shot all the way to 50,700. Overall Power * Fairies (at birth)- 145 * Tumbletops (at birth)- 300 * Elementals- 500-2,000 * Tanen Gard Tumbletops- 750-1,500 * Pierust Crabtop- 1,490 * Wizards of Tirithgol- 1,500 * Fire King- 3,100 * Tanen Gard Leader- 3,500 * Wraiths- 4,000 * Yanco- 4,330 * Jack- 5,600 * Max after the Sparking- 8,700 * Maquintiporians- 10,000 * Henry- 11,200 * Hunter- 12,850 * Vinna- 13,100 * Ben- 13,450 * Fingolfin- 13,900 * Molly- 14,500 * Dragons- 15,000 * Aether- 16,750 * Max after the Ember- 17,200 * Henry (post-timeskip)- 18,800 * Hunter (post-timeskip)- 20,400 * Eliza- 20,400 * Ben (post-timeskip)- 22,300 * Spirit of Sorrow- 29,400 * Aether (post-timeskip)- 30,100 * Wraith King- 32,800 * Molly (post-timeskip)- 33,000 * Estella- 33,400 * Faras- 36,000 * Dol- 41,300 * Miraselxis- 46,000 * Max after being powered up- 47,100 * Faras after being powered up- 48,500 * Wallaith after being powered up- 52,300 * Miraselxis after being powered up- 58,200 * Wraith Queen- 63,100 * Vinna after being powered up- 64,600 * Garrzen after being powered up- 67,200 * Rex after being powered up- 75,000 * Ancagalon- 78,900 * Blogoth- 146,700 * Blogoth at full power- 380,000 * Molly after being powered up- 500,000+ Highest Power Creatures put at their absolute limit can produce power levels that far exceed their norm. Once, a Tanen Gard Tumbletop exhibited power estimated to be around 8,500. To banish the Spirit of Sorrow, Max (whose power at that time was around 9,000) maintained a power level of around 30,000. Molly, on the other hand, frequently boosts her power to around 16,000, but can sometimes go as high as 20,000. Molly has shown one of the highest power levels ever known, as she once reached 110,200. Max has also attained a high power level (though not nearly as close) of 65,800. Ben, as the leader of the Tirithgolian Wizards, has gotten to 16,200, and Henry, using Event Horizon, reached 26,300. Jack has only ever gotten to 6,100. Molly's power level is very fluid. In resting, she is 14,500, but when she is fighting, it increases (by her own will), giving her much more strength, but it also decreases when she gets hit or is tired out. During her battle with the Wraith Queen, she got up to 21,000. Unfortunately, she was hit so many times it decreased all the way to 390. Max's power is almost always 17,200, but can change in a variable of 100 either way. Unlike Molly, Max is capable of maintaining power even after being defeated, but he also can't increase it to gain strength. Codaz Repooh Denob's power was tested, and at resting it was 7,400. However, when it was tested again while he was fighting, it measured 12,650. And when he was fighting in Lodien Lothien, his power exceeded 20,200. It is possible that he has control over the amount of power in his body at a time. Considering the fact that Codaz could take on the Wraith Queen (who had a power level of 63,100) with ease, it is quite possible that he can exceed 75,000.